creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Telewizyjne Show
Od autora: Alternatywnie tę pastę można określać jako "Nie wszystko złoto co się świeci II" Kiedy miałem gdzieś tak 13-14 lat, poznałem twórczość Ayumi Hamasaki. Mogłem wtedy powiedzieć: "Jestem wielkim fanem Ayumi Hamasaki, bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny" nawiązując do Toma i Sonica.exe. Te pierwsze melodie, które usłyszałem, pamiętam doskonale - to był remiks "Appears" Armina van Buurena. Po tym zacząłem masowo ściągać jej utwory - każdy z nich lubiłem, ale szczególnie mi zapadły w pamięci m.in. "Jewel", "Next Level", "Naturally". Chciałem, by została moją żoną, nie mogłem przestać myśleć o niej. Łezka się w oku kręci na samą myśl, jaka kiedyś Ayu była. Dziś to już nie to samo, kiedyś na koncertach potrafiła dać czadu, lecz w moim życiu zapisała się jako pogodna artystka i wzór, jakim powinna być moja kobieta w przyszłości. Pamiętam, iż wtedy chyba na MTV oglądałem z nudów program, w którym wytypowane osoby szukały drugiej połowy mającej być takiej jak ich idol. Później te osoby musiały m.in. zaśpiewać coś z twórczości danej gwiazdy, coś opowiedzieć na jej temat, zaś jeszcze lepiej, jakby z wyglądu była w miarę zbliżona do niej. Wtedy tak sobie pomyślałem, że mogłoby być to ciekawe, gdybym miał wytypować osobę, która miałaby być jak najbardziej zbliżona do mojej idolki. Wnikliwe rozważanie na ten temat skłoniło mnie, by zgłosić do tego programu swoją kandydaturę. Wysłałem odpowiednio ją uzasadniając. Nie spodziewałem się cudów, bo jak to twierdziłem "na nich pewnie większe wrażenie zrobi fanka Justina Biebera, która chce znaleźć swoją replikę tej piszczałki". Zostałem pozytywnie (i to bardzo) zaskoczony, kiedy dostałem odpowiedź, że moje zgłoszenie zostało pozytywnie rozpatrzone. Uzasadnili to tym, że "warto spróbować czegoś, czego jeszcze w ich programie nie było". W kopercie, oprócz listu, dostałem bilety na podróż do studia. Nie zastanawiając się zbyt długo, zacząłem się szykować do wyjazdu. Następnego dnia wsiadłem do pociągu i pojechałem do miasta, w którym mieści się studio. Byłem podekscytowany- w końcu nie zawsze ma się okazję wystąpić w programie, gdzie nie dość, że będę świadkiem rywalizacji na wiedzę o Ayumi Hamasaki, to jeszcze mogę ewentualnie dziewczynę znaleźć, która będzie taka jak ona. Gdy dotarłem na miejsce, poznałem menagera studia. -Witam pana! Jesteśmy niezwykle zadowoleni, że w tym odcinku pojawia się ktoś, kto wybrał takiego jakże egzotycznego idola. Jestem Arek - przedstawił się, po czym ja zrobiłem to samo - pewnie jesteś zmęczony po podróży, na dziś proponuję, abyś zostawił swoje rzeczy w hotelu i poszedł ze mną i moją ekipą trochę się rozerwać, jutro zaczynamy program. -Świetnie! To bardzo dobry pomysł!- odparłem z zachwytem i udaliśmy się do hotelu. Wybraliśmy się do ekskluzywnego klubu. Mimo, iż nie jestem fanem dyskotek i imprez, to tam mi się spodobało z uwagi na to, iż była to impreza specjalna o tematyce Ayumi Hamasaki - jej najlepsze kawałki grały do późnej nocy. Tej nocy poznałem Martę. Mówiąc potocznie "podpierała ścianę". Nie wyróżniała się specjalnie w tłumie. Podszedłem do niej. -Cześć. Czy podoba się Tobie muzyka? -Jasne, że tak- odparła przygnębiona. -Coś się stało, czy mi się wydaje, że jesteś smutna? -Nie sądzę - zaczęła opowiadać. -Hmmm, może zatańczymy tak na rozluźnienie? - zapytałem niepewnie -Czemu nie - odparła - proponuję przy "Heaven" Nie wiem, skąd wiedziała, że to jeden z moich ulubionych wolnych kawałków Ayu. Delikatnie ją objąłem, spodziewałem się, że w tym momencie moja twarz wyląduje na ziemi niczym Tupolew, ale przeliczyłem się. Wtuliła się we mnie. -Musisz uważać- szepnęła mi do ucha. -Czemu?- zapytałem. -Jedno z przykazań.... Nie zabijaj - zaskoczyło mnie to bardzo mocno. -O co Tobie chodzi?- zapytałem -Boję się - odpowiedziała. Widziałem w jej oczach smutek, jakby coś wydarzyło się strasznego. Wróciłem z nią do hotelu. -Dobranoc, do zobaczenia w sumie dzisiaj, bo już pierwsza w nocy - powiedziałem. -Dobranoc. Położyłem się. Zastanawiałem się, o co chodziło Marcie. W pewnym momencie z niewielkiego radia zagrała muzyka. Było to "Marionette", ale mniej więcej w połowie utworu głos Ayu brzmiał jakby zglitchowany. Usłyszałem dźwięki rozpylania jakiegoś środka chemicznego. Szybko zasnąłem, zaś rano zaczęły się dziać niepokojące rzeczy. Jedną z nich był napis nabazgrany farbą na korytarzu - było czuć, że świeżo namalowane. Napisane było "Smucenie się jest jak poddanie się" - jest to cytat z "Naturally". Zaniepokojony poszedłem przed hotel, gdzie czekać miał na mnie samochód, który zawiezie mnie do studia. W studiu usiadłem na miejscu jurora i po chwili tylko był klaps i kręcenie programu. "Witamy państwa w Naszym programie. W dzisiejszym odcinku będzie egzotyka, bo nasz uczestnik jest wielkim fanem japońskiej piękności, Ayumi Hamasaki. Powitajmy go!" Skierowano światła reflektorów na mnie, by po chwili prezenter mówił dalej. "Proszę państwa, dziś to właśnie on wybierze, która z naszych trzech zawodniczek jest najbardziej podobna do japońskiej gwiazdy muzyki pop". Ukazały mi się trzy dziewczyny. Jedną z nich rozpoznałem- to była Marta. Pozostałe dwie mi się przedstawiły jako Maja i Aneta. Każda z nich odpowiadała mi bardzo dobrze na pytania, które stawiałem z zakresu biografii mojego idola. Po tym rozpoczął się pokaz zdolności wokalnych. Na początku wystąpiła Maja z utworem "M", wystrojona w taką samą suknię jak Ayu w teledysku. Podczas jej śpiewu, w pewnym momencie usłyszałem wypowiedziane przeraźliwym szeptem: "Morderca" Występ się zakończył. Pojawiła się Aneta. Zaśpiewała "Rainy Day". Zauważyłem kolejną dziwną rzecz. Pod koniec piosenki jej oczy zrobiły się całe czarne. I usłyszałem szept. "Za chwilę" Przyszedł czas na występ Marty, który z kolei najbardziej mnie urzekł. Przygotowała "Jewel" - mój ulubiony utwór. Wykonanie pełny profesjonalizm, niemalże identycznie jak oryginalnie by to Ayumi zaśpiewała. Po pokazie zdolności wokalnych nastał czas na mój ostateczny werdykt. Nie byłem pewny jednak kogo wybrać, nie ukrywając- nieco faworyzowałem Martę, więc postanowiłem zrobić dogrywkę na swoich zasadach. Poprosiłem więc prezentera by dał im kartkę, kopertę i coś do pisania. Kolejny szept usłyszałem: "Znienawidzę Cię" Zaniepokoiło mnie to bardzo mocno. "To będzie decydująca walka o śmierć i życie. Za chwilę nasz uczestnik zada pytanie naszym uczestniczkom, na kogo padnie wybór? Kto zostanie, a kto odejdzie?" Zaszumiało mi w głowie - wczorajsze "Nie zabijaj", "Boję się"... i czemu wybrała "Heaven"? Nie, mam głupie skojarzenia, to nie może być prawda - próbowałem się uspokoić i nieco drżącym głosem zadałem pytanie: "Na które ucho nie słyszy Ayumi Hamasaki?" Podpisywały koperty i napisały odpowiedzi. Mając koperty przed sobą i je otwierając tylko Marta odpowiedziała poprawnie. Trochę mi się śmiać chciało, bo nie do pomyślenia było dla mnie, by tego nie wiedzieć. Ogłosiłem werdykt. Rozległy się brawa i ogromna radość Marty w oczach. "Tego się nie spodziewaliśmy proszę państwa. Nasz uczestnik zdecydował kto zostanie, kto jest wyeliminowany. Dla naszej pary będzie ufundowana wizyta w najlepszej restauracji oraz wycieczka do Japonii na koncert Ayumi Hamasaki." Czułem tylko jak się do mnie wtula, pamiętam, że płakała ze szczęścia. Opuściliśmy studio. Miałem mieszane uczucia - z jednej strony zadowolony, bo poznałem kogoś, kto mi naprawdę odpowiada, z drugiej strony zaniepokojony wszystkim tym, co widziałem. Wróciliśmy do hotelu i usłyszałem głośny krzyk Marty. Gdy do niej przybiegłem zauważyłem rozbite szkło i odciętą rękę oraz kartkę na której było napisane "Jesteś mordercą". Powiadomiliśmy obsługę hotelu, lecz gdy przyjechała policja - niczego nie było. Dostałem upomnienie od policjantów, abym nie dzwonił z wyimaginowanymi sprawami. Nie wiedzieliśmy, co się dzieje. Chwilę później podjechał samochód, by zawieźć nas do restauracji. Gdy dojechaliśmy, podano nam danie, kelner obok nas stał. Gdy skończyliśmy jeść zapytał nas: -Dobre było? -Bardzo dobre - odparłem - a z czego to robicie? -Hmmm starannie wyselekcjonowane składniki. -Czyli?- zapytałem. Kelner pstryknął palcami i nagle przyszedł drugi. Miał przy sobie sporego robota kuchennego oraz kosz. Włączył go a z kosza wyjął...zwłoki. -COOO?! - krzyknąłem - TO NIEMOŻLIWE?! -Tak, to jest możliwe. Chyba nie myślałeś, że one sobie do domu pojadą co? - zaśmiał się kelner. Słyszałem tylko, jak Marta wymiotuje. -ŻARTUJECIE? - zapytałem z niedowierzaniem. -Nie, to nie żart. Zwymiotowałem. Nie wierzyłem w to, co się dzieje. Chwyciłem Martę za rękę. Upadła. To, co zobaczyłem przeraziło mnie podwójnie. -Nie, to niemożliwe - zamarłem z grozy, widząc...Evę. Te oczy....te romby.... Uderzyła Martę dość mocno w głowę. Straciła przytomność. -Chyba nie myślałeś, że Cię kocham i chyba nie myślałeś, że Ciebie nie znajdę - zaśmiała się. - To moja rodzina, moje stowarzyszenie, które ma za zadanie odnajdować te krystalicznie czyste dusze, ale Twoja już taka nie jest, nosisz na sobie ciężki grzech, za który poniesiesz konsekwencje - powiedziała - ale najpierw ona... nie powinna tyle wiedzieć - wyjęła nóż i już chciała wymierzyć cios, ale kopnąłem ją w brzuch. Eva piszczała z bólu. Wziąłem Martę na ręce i uciekłem z nią z restauracji. Nie mogłem dodzwonić się na pogotowie - mój telefon nie miał zasięgu, mimo iż byłem w centrum miasta. Domyśliłem się gdzie jest problem - jakimś sposobem rozpraszają sygnał GSM. Nagle przed sobą zauważyłem Evę. -Nie uciekniesz - powiedziała, po czym wyjęła pistolet. - Zginiecie teraz - po czym wycelowała w kierunku nieprzytomnej Marty. Zobaczyłem kawałek pręta. Wyłączyło się u mnie myślenie. Wziąłem go i dźgnąłem w Evę. Ona zaś rozleciała się jak domek z kart. Byłem w szoku, lecz gdy trochę ustał zauważyłem, iż telefon odzyskał zasięg. Zadzwoniłem po pogotowie..... W karetce Marta odzyskała na chwilę przytomność, podziękowała mi i powiedziała mi bardzo niewyraźnie "Kocham Cię". Od tamtych wydarzeń minął rok. Marta zapadła w śpiączkę. Każdego dnia po pracy przychodzę do szpitala. Wierzę w to, że pewnego razu obudzi się i będziemy mogli być razem szczęśliwi. Niebawem lekarze wypróbują nowej metody na wybudzanie ze śpiączki - w Japonii wynaleziono nową technologię wybudzania. W końcu, jak to Ayu śpiewała - "Smucenie się jest jak poddanie się". Kategoria:Opowiadania